


Дедал мог лишь смотреть

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Иногда предупреждать уже бесполезно. Гвендаль знает это лучше других





	Дедал мог лишь смотреть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daedalus Watched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70487) by [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine). 



> Название отсылает к легенде о Дедале и его сыне Икаре: Дедал мог лишь смотреть, как Икар, несмотря на все предупреждения, взлетает на самодельных крыльях все выше и выше к солнцу, чтобы, когда воск на крыльях растаял, камнем рухнуть в море

Гвендаль никогда не мог подумать о младшем брате-полукровке, не испытывая смутного желания, чтобы Шери проявляла больше благоразумия, связываясь с другими видами, и не беременела от них; желание, продиктованное больше личной неприязнью, чем общественными предрассудками.  
Но она не была благоразумной, и родился ребенок – и Гвендаль, поставленный перед фактом, сделал все возможное, чтобы как можно дольше игнорировать человеческое наследие в Конраде.  
Но сейчас отмахнуться от него было нельзя.  
Под окном, во дворе замка, Конрад и Юури затеяли тренировку по фехтованию.  
– Они прекрасная пара.  
Гвендаль нахмурился. Он не слышал, как Гюнтер вошел в комнату, и был немного выбит из колеи вмешательством советника: в данную минуту Гвендаль желал только уединения. К тому же у Гюнтера была раздражающая способность читать его мысли, что бы ни было написано у него на лице. Это нервировало, иногда даже сильнее, чем сумасбродные идеи Аниссины, потому что та могла поставить под угрозу его жизнь, но, по крайней мере, никогда не стремилась вытащить из шкафов все скелеты.  
– Помню, когда Конрад только пришел в Академию, – сказал Гюнтер, вставая рядом с Гвендалем и наблюдая, как двое во дворе обмениваются финтами и выпадами, – он был очень колючим юношей.  
Гвендаль подождал. Гюнтер никогда не умел выдерживать долгую паузу.  
– Очень, очень колючим, – тихо повторил Гюнтер, – в те дни его мало за что можно было уважать.  
– Мудрость приходит с годами.  
– По мне, мудрость иногда приходит с любовью, – краем глаза Гвендаль заметил, что Гюнтер повернулся к нему, но отказался встречаться с ним взглядом. Хотя по-прежнему слушал. – Я думаю, Конрад теперь тоже это понимает. А ты?  
Сердце Конрада было его величайшей слабостью: когда он следовал за своим сердцем, это приводило к тяжелейшим преступлениям и предательствам. Тем не менее, он оставался братом Гвендаля.  
– В мире мао, помнится, браки обычно заключают по взаимным чувствам, а не из-за стратегических соображений.  
– Я подумал именно о том же, – Гюнтер развернулся обратно к окну, и Гвендаль чуть-чуть расслабился. Его взгляд привлекло какое-то движение на краю двора.  
Вольфрам.  
Младший брат никогда не умел сдерживать эмоции, они все отражались на лице. Сейчас Гвендаль читал на нем боль, растерянность, малую толику гнева – но преобладало унылое смирение, подсказавшее Гвендалю ответ. Вольфрам исчез в тенях, Гвендаль лишь уловил проблеск синего напоследок.  
– Тебе нужно поговорить с Вольфрамом, – Гюнтер, оказывается, тоже его заметил.  
– Да.  
– И нам необходимо подготовить страну.  
Гвендаль вновь прокрутил в голове доводы за и против и принял решение.  
Гюнтер пришел к настолько далеко идущим выводам, что ему стоило знать остальное. Возможно – хотя вряд ли эта надежда была обоснованной, Гвендаль и сам это понимал, – возможно, Гюнтер найдет иной способ уберечься от надвигающейся бури.  
Гвендаль оторвался от окна, подошел к столу и взял донесение разведки, которые читал как раз в тот момент, когда заслышал звон мечей.  
– Йозак докладывает, что в юго-восточных провинциях растет количество мазоку, решительно недовольных политикой мао в отношении людей.  
– Насколько их много?  
– Достаточно, – Гвендаль отложил отчет, – по всей видимости, у них несколько лидеров. И по крайней мере, пара-тройка из них взывают ко всем недовольным мао сторонам.  
– Так что это только вопрос времени.  
Гвендаль не стал утруждать себя кивком.  
– Конрад популярен, – вместо этого сказал он.  
– Он помог очень многим. К тому же герой недавней войны.  
– Герой-полукровка.  
– Да, – Гюнтер отступил от окна и мягко положил руку на плечо Гвендаля, – который сражался за мазоку. Если мы начнем действовать прямо сейчас, может, нам удастся смягчить шок королевства, когда Юури-хейка объявит Конрада своим консортом и мужем.  
Гвендаль покачал головой.  
– В свете долгой и широко известной помолвки Юури с чистокровным мазоку, боюсь, это задание нам не по силам.  
– Ты опасаешься гражданской войны?  
– Я опасаюсь Мао, – напрямик ответил Гвендаль. – Ты веришь, что он простит народ, который не станет радоваться за Конрада? Если потребуется защитить его избранного супруга, думаешь, Мао хоть на миг вспомнит о своих обязанностях правителя?  
– Мне это и в голову не приходило… Возможно, если мы объясним хейке…  
– Даже если Юури осознает политические последствия женитьбы на полукровке, думаешь, он поймет их важность? К тому же, несмотря на все соображения, он наверняка пригласит на свадьбу человеческих правителей со всего мира.  
– И тогда нам придется лишь следить за тем, чтобы свадьба не превратилась в массовую резню.  
«А что если сам Мао и окажется самой большой опасностью? Сможет ли кто-нибудь, кроме Конрада, удержать его? А если на Конрада нападут или – упаси Шин-О – убьют…» – Гвендаль не стал это озвучивать: Гюнтеру не нужно было знать об этих страхах. Еще рано.  
Гюнтер еще секунду смотрел на него, прежде чем вернуться взглядом к окну. И вздохнул:  
– Неужели лучше сохранять нынешнее положение дел? Если все будет идти, как идет, и Юури-хейка женится на Вольфраме из чувства долга или совести – сильно ли это улучшит политическую ситуацию?  
– Ослабит накал.  
– А.  
Со двора донесся смех.  
– Так нечестно!  
– Хейка, бой часто нечестен.  
– Зови меня Юури!  
– Юури.  
В голосе Конрада столь явно звучала любовь, что Гвендаль только поражался, почему Замок еще не гудит от слухов.  
– Если Вольфрам женится на его величестве, – отрывисто произнес он, – это его сломает.  
– Он очень сильно любит Юури.  
– Как верноподанный. Не как любовник или равный. Вольфрам со слишком большим пиететом относится к Мао. К несчастью, думаю, он и сам это осознает. Просто не примет жалости от кого угодно, и меньше всего – от Юури.   
– В этом ты, конечно, прав. Похоже, что легких путей нет.  
– Нам остается только ждать, пока не станет окончательно понятно, что затевается и к чему готовиться.  
Гюнтер за его спиной пораженно выдохнул: «Гвендаль!», и он развернулся к окну и посмотрел вниз.  
Конрад держал Юури в объятиях, прижимая платок к порезу на руке Юури. Прямо у них на глазах Юури прижался ближе, и Конрад опустил голову.  
Их губы встретились.  
Гвендаль закрыл глаза. Сердце матери всегда вмещало столько всего, что это вредило королевству, и Конрад унаследовал от нее слишком многое. Гвендаль ни капли не завидовал ее любви – или любви Конрада, – прекрасно помня о последствиях этих чувств.  
Период ожидания кончился.  
Гвендаль подошел к двери и распахнул ее.  
– Найдите Йозака, пусть будет здесь через час, – сказал он одному стражнику. Затем с тяжелым сердцем попытался припомнить все места, где в детстве прятался Вольфрам, и послал второго на поиски младшего брата.  
Пришло время поговорить.


End file.
